cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamahiriya (2nd)
There is no god but God and Muhammad is His messenger |team = |color1 = #D20001 |color2 = #27B201 |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |anthem = ( ) |founder = *Malikhera *Michael von Preußen *Tabish54 |foundedon = 5 December 2010 |cabinet = |officials = |govname1 = Supreme Leader |govfield1 = Michael von Preußen |triumvirate = Third Supreme Council *Michael von Preußen *Malikhera *Mujahid |directors = |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = Protectorate ---- Regnum Invictorum 5 December 2010 ---- Optional Defense and Aggression Pact ---- SOS Brigade 10 February 2011 (Haruhi in a Hijab Accords) ---- Optional Defense Pact ---- Union of Communist Republics 8 February 2011 |forumurl = http://jamahiriya.zxq.net/ |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/Jamahiriya/topic/3962215/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/jama |ircchannel = #jama |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = Either , , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} The Jamahiriya ( : ) was a Muslim alliance formed 5 December 2010 as a protectorate of Invicta, which merged into that alliance 16 October 2011. History The Jamahiriya was originally formed by Ksehersonos and Al-Ashtraki in the summer of 2008 as an alliance. Named for 's concept of a ' ', the first incarnation of the Jamahiriya combined with . Though it remained at peace for the majority of its lifespan, Ksehersonos' Jamahiriya engaged in several small wars, notable among them the Christmas War, before eventually disbanding due to inactivity in April 2010. In November 2010, Malikhera, who served as Brotherly Leader of the first Jamahiriya for a large span of its history, contacted several other former members about reforming the Jamahiriya. After lengthy discussions, it was determined that the new Jamahiriya should abandon the political philosophy of its predecessor, and instead focus on building an alliance for all Muslims, regardless of ideology. Under the protection of Regnum Invictorum, the Jamahiriya declared its re-emergence as an alliance on 5 December 2010 . Controversy surrounded the alliance's reformation. Despite the embodiment of the Jamahiriya as a peaceful alliance in its Charter, concerns were voiced by several individuals about the alliance's ideology. Kevin McDonald started an out-of-character thread with the stated objective of discussing the Jamahiriya , which condemned the real-life political views of founder Michael von Preußen and questioned the relation of the reformed Jamahiriya to its predecessor. Kevin McDonald stated that he considered the original Jamahiriya to have 'glorified terrorists'. Michael von Preußen replied to the thread defending the Jamahiriya's reformation and reaffirming his commitment to respect the out-of-character/in-character divide. 1 January 2011 saw the beginning of the Jamahiriya's first elections for the Supreme Council, with nominations opening at midnight Mecca time. Elections were held 7 January (1 Safar 1432), and the members of the First Supreme Council, which had held power since the alliance's formation, were reelected. Malikhera, by virtue of receiving the most votes, became Supreme Leader, giving him veto power over Council votes and making him the de facto head of state of the Jamahiriya. The Jamahiriya signed an Optional Defense Pact with the Union of Communist Republics on 8 February 2011 , and announced an , the Haruhi in a Hijab Accords, with the SOS Brigade two days later . On 1 April 2011, the Jamahiriya participated in the Lucky Star Accords prank with Invicta, the SOS Brigade, and the New Pacific Order, playing the role of . On 6 April, the Jamahiriya's second elections concluded, seeing the election of Michael von Preußen as Supreme Leader, and Mujahid replacing Tabish54 on the Supreme Council. Due to rampant inactivity, elections were not held as they were scheduled to be on 2 July 2011. Inactivity persisted, and the alliance voted to merge into Invicta on 14 October 2011. The merger was announced two days later . Charter Preamble In the Name of God, the Compassionate, the Merciful, We, the Muslims of the Cyberverse, united in our struggle to defend our people, religion, and culture from the hostility and oppression of our enemies; hoping that in unity we shall find the ability to strengthen our faith and our resolve; and with the intention of spreading to the world at large the word of God and of His prophet Muhammad, peace and blessings be upon him; do hereby unite in our struggle as the Jamahiriya, a free republic of the masses, and govern ourselves by this Charter: Article 1 The Jamahiriya is an organization founded on the principles of Islam and the teachings of God's Prophet Muhammad, and on the principles of popular democracy. We strive to unite the Muslims of the Cyberverse under one banner of peace, prosperity, and piety. In doing so, we will defend Islam and its followers from external aggression, and govern ourselves by the laws and customs established by our esteemed Prophet and his rightful successors and by the doctrines of Shari'ah. Article 2 The Jamahiriya is a peaceful alliance which seeks harmonious coexistence with those around us, of all religious beliefs and ideological persuasions. No restriction shall be placed on admission to the Jamahiriya based solely on faith or ideology. In our equipping of military forces, we recognize the necessity to defend ourselves from external aggression; however, we will never initiate hostility except in the defense of our members or our allies. The membership of the Jamahiriya is forbidden from taking unilateral military action. Article 3 The Government of the Jamahiriya shall be vested in a triumvirate, the Supreme Council, the membership of which shall be democratically elected from the alliance membership in elections held quarterly according to the Tabular Islamic calendar. The three members of the Supreme Council shall divide amongst themselves, following their election, duties relating to the internal, external, and martial affairs of the alliance. The first Supreme Council shall be composed of the signatories of this Charter, and the first election held within one month of the foundation of the alliance. The first Supreme Council will have no leader as described in Article 4. Article 4 Leadership of the Supreme Council shall be vested in the member who received the largest number of votes during the election of the Council. The Council leader shall assume the title Supreme Leader, and shall receive for the duration of his term extraordinary powers, as described in Articles 7 and 8 below, regarding matters put to a vote of the Supreme Council. Article 5 The governmental functions of the Jamahiriya are executed on a voluntary basis by the alliance membership, under the direction of the Supreme Council, according to the responsibilities of its members decided as described in Article 4. Full military control of the Jamahiriya shall be placed jointly in the hands of the Supreme Council; no military action shall be taken without its prior authorization. Article 6 The Supreme Council shall decide by a vote all matters relating to legislation, diplomacy, war, peace, and any other major decisions which affect the politics, international relations, or security of the Jamahiriya. In addition to these matters, any member of the Supreme Council may initiate a vote on any issue at any time, regardless of perceived importance. All votes shall be opened after no less than forty-eight hours of discussion and no more than one hundred sixty-eight hours of discussion and shall remain open for a forty-eight hour period; however, a mandatory one hundred sixty-eight hour discussion period shall precede any vote proposing amendment of this Charter. During the voting period, any member may alter his vote at his discretion. All votes which do not propose declaration of war or amendment to this Charter shall require a majority vote to pass; votes which do propose either of these matters shall require a unanimous vote to pass. No vote shall be valid in which less than half the members of the Supreme Council vote. Article 7 The Supreme Leader may exercise veto power over any matter voted on by the Supreme Council. Furthermore, despite Article 6 Paragraph 2 above, the Supreme Leader may decree that the voting period on any matter be reduced in time to twenty-four hours, and may further decree that the discussion and voting periods be held concurrently. This Article does not apply to votes proposing amendment of this Charter. Article 8 A referendum of the alliance membership shall occur on any matter relating to amendment of this Charter which has successfully passed the Supreme Council, on any matter vetoed by the Supreme Leader which would otherwise have passed the Supreme Council, excepting votes relating to declaration of war, and on any other matter which a majority of the Supreme Council deems should be put to a referendum. Referenda shall have no discussion period, and shall be open for voting for a period of either twenty-four or forty-eight hours, at the discretion of the Supreme Leader; however, a mandatory seventy-two hour voting period shall be instituted for referenda proposing amendment of this Charter. Article 9 The flag of the Jamahiriya shall be a horizontal tricolor of red, white, and green, with the hoist three-fifths the length of the fly, at the center of which shall be placed a black emblem representing the motto of the alliance, , and centered vertically on the flag and horizontally in each the hoist and the fly shall be the name of the alliance in the Arabic script. The anthem of the Jamahiriya shall be Allahu Akbar. Ratification This Charter of the Jamahiriya is ratified in the name of God and his benevolent Prophet Muhammad, may Allah honor him and grant him peace, this the twentieth day of Dhu al-Hijjah, 1431: *''Malikhera'' *''Michael von Preußen'' *''Tabish54'' External links Official Links *Jamahiriya Portal *Jamahiriya Forums *Jamahiriya Recruitment Thread OWF Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Revolution in the Maghreb Treaty (ODP with UCR) *Haruhi in a Hijab Accords (ODAP with SOS ) *Lucky Star Accords *A Final Announcement from the Jamahiriya Category:Jamahiriya